


Disbelief

by Sora_Tadano



Series: Young Love [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Creation: 2016-02-16 09:32pm





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-02-16 09:32pm

The day had been rather long for Niou, long and dull. While on his way out, the blond noticed a small commotion at the gate. Visitors were rather unusual after all, but today Niou wasn't really interested. Only when he caught sight of who the visitor was, did his heart skip a beat. Tezuka was standing at the gate but why? Surely he didn't know, did he?

The blond slowly shook his head, no that couldn't be it. Maybe he was here to meet Yagyuu or Sanada and not for Niou. Reassured by his reasoning the blond made his way to said gate.


End file.
